hot cocoa confessions
by shel
Summary: phoebe and piper have a hearttoheart talk over some hot cocoa...


****

CHARMED

"Hot Cocoa Confessions" 

by shel

© november 2003

_disclaimer:_ __

the charmed ones, cole, leo, chris, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too... __

rating: __

pg-13 __

summary: __

phoebe and piper have a heart-to-heart talk over some hot cocoa... __

timeline: __

the night of events from season 6's chris-crossed' - november 23, 2003 __

archive: __

please don't without expressed permission... __

notes: __

minor references to season 4's paige from the past,' saving private leo,' and season 5's necromancing the stone'...please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not...and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames... 

"Too excited to sleep?" Piper asked her younger sister when she entered the kitchen.

Startled, Phoebe's hand shook and some droplets of the hot cocoa in her mug splashed her wrist. She immediately set down the mug on the table and licked the cocoa from her wrist. But a red spot was already visible so she quickly went to the sink and ran cold water over her wrist. "Ow," she complained to her older sister.

"Sorry," Piper apologized while she stood behind Phoebe and peered at her sister's wrist, "it doesn't seem too bad, though." Her sister glared at her and she apologized again. "Didn't expect to find you down here. Why aren't you packing like Paige?"

"Thought she called it quits for the night," Phoebe responded as she linked arms with her sister and led Piper to the table.

Piper sat, shook her head, and tightened the belt to her robe. "She went up to the attic to get her painting supplies."

"That anxious to leave?" Phoebe teased in a tone filled more with sadness than amusement.

Piper glanced at her sister suspiciously and shrugged, "Evidently. I imagine Richard's offer was much more appealing than that of two nosy sisters and a magical toddler."

"She's excited," Phoebe decided while she watched Piper steal a sip of her hot cocoa. "It's nice to see."

Piper nodded and slid the mug back to Phoebe. "So, why aren't you as excited as you were a couple of hours ago?" Phoebe hesitated and Piper quickly asked, "Wasn't Jason happy about your decision?"

Phoebe carefully sipped the hot liquid before she reluctantly admitted, "I never told him about it." Piper stared at her in disbelief and Phoebe set down the mug. "I told him I'd talk to Elise in the morning about taking a short vacation, maybe for a week or two. That'll be a --"

"I don't understand," Piper exclaimed. "Just a few hours ago you were ready to move to Hong Kong to be with him. Granted you were under a spell but we all know there was truth behind your wish. What changed?" Phoebe didn't answer and Piper realized, "Cold feet. That's all this is. Just like the marriage proposal. All your obstacles are removed and you're suddenly scared. It's okay, Pheebs, this's a big step but you --"

"That's not it," Phoebe interrupted before she took another sip of cocoa. "It's not about --"

"Of course it is," Piper decided. "Paige and I finally say go for it and you suddenly back off. After all you've been through, getting to this point, I understand you're scared. But like I said before, we need to start living our own lives again. Don't worry about the Power of Three, we'll figure something out. This's more imp--"

"That's not it so stop telling me what I'm feeling!" Phoebe snapped as she pushed herself back, stood up, and turned to leave the kitchen.

Shocked, Piper apologized and tried to stop her sister from leaving. "I don't understand. Talk to me, Phoebe."

"I don't exactly need your blessing to move out, now do I?" Phoebe harshly replied when she stopped in the doorway. She still didn't face her sister but, in a calmer tone, added, "We've already proven the Power of Three can still work if we're not all in the same house."

"So that's what this's all about." Piper could barely say his name, "Cole."

"Partly," Phoebe quietly conceded, "but not in the way you think." She turned around again and apologized for the hurt look on Piper's face. "I love you, Piper, and I love Paige. You're my sisters and my best friends. I don't want to be apart from you."

Piper quickly stood and hugged her sister. "I love you, too. But this isn't about growing apart. It's about having our own lives, separate from being Charmed Ones."

Phoebe embraced her sister tightly before she stepped back. "Do you remember when Jason first asked me to go with him?"

Piper nodded and said, "You decided the timing was wrong. Wyatt was only a few months old and you felt you needed to be here while we adjusted to his arrival and all the trouble we were having."

"I've lost so many of the people I loved," Phoebe began to explain, "and I don't want to be so far away from those I have left." Piper brushed away a few of her tears and she continued, "Family is so important to me, Piper. I don't want to be the sister who lives across the country or across the world who pops into your lives every now and then. I wanna be here and be a part of it. I wanna know Wyatt as he grows up. I wanna be here for you while you go through this difficult time. I even want to be on Paige's case about moving in with a guy she barely knows. And I'm sorry if that makes me seem like a fool."

"Oh, sweetie," Piper hugged her sister, "you're anything but a foolSometimes that heart of yours scares me because you care too much."

"He doesn't even know the truth about me," Phoebe whispered.

"So tell him," Piper stated while she nudged her sister back. She brushed away some more of her sister's tears and repeated, "Tell him." Phoebe didn't say anything and she assured her sister, "You've known him for nearly a year and if you love him"

"I do," Phoebe quickly nodded.

Piper smiled softly, "Then take the next step and trust him." She gazed at her sister, "I trust you, Phoebe. If the two of you love each other and want to make it work then you'll have to tell him eventually."

"I know," Phoebe agreed while she sat down again at the table. "That's another reason why I can't simply move to Hong Kong," she sighed. "How would I explain any sudden disappearances? Or new bruises?"

"Then tell him when you visit," Piper encouraged when she sat next to Phoebe. 

"What if he can't handle it?" Phoebe quietly asked. "You know what a great guy he is, Piper. What a good man he is. But so was Andy and he broke Prue's heart when he couldn't live with it."

"Sometimes love isn't enough," Piper acknowledged as she leaned over to hug her sister. "We know all about that don't we?" Phoebe nodded and she promised, "I'll be here for you, Pheebs, no matter what happens."

"I know," Phoebe sniffled as she pulled away and leaned back in her seat.

Both sisters were silent for a few moments before Piper sipped from the mug and questioned, "What else? I get the sense there's another reason why you backed out of moving."

Phoebe shrugged and took back the mug for a sip of her own. She thought a moment before she finally answered, "I love Jason and, even though Elise insisted we could work something out with the column, the truth is that I'd be alone over there. Jason would be involved in whatever business he'd have but what's left? My life is here, Piper. My family, my friends, my career, and I don't want to give any of it up."

"Is he asking you to?" Piper questioned.

Phoebe shook her head. "But that's what'd happen if I left. I've been the consumed woman in love before and even then I needed a career. I can't go through that again." She noticed Piper about to argue and quickly continued, "And what happens when Jason finishes his business there and moves back only to pick up and go off on some other business venture? I love the fact that he's so successful and wouldn't want to hamper any of his decisions but I don't want to live six months at a time in different places and I can't force him to choose. That'd be the worst thing in the world for both of us."

"Phoebe, I --" Piper began.

But Phoebe didn't hear the interruption continued with her thoughts, "I want a home and a family of my own. I won't have that if I constantly pick up and follow Jason wherever he goes. I suppose that's pretty selfish of me but II don't know"

"I don't think so," Piper assured her. "Y'know, long distance relationships have worked for others, maybe the two of you can work something out."

"Assuming there still is a relationship once I tell him the truth," Phoebe muttered.

"I'm sure there will be," Piper comforted her sister with a hug.

"So," Phoebe sniffled, "think you can handle a younger sister still living at home?"

"Live-in baby-sitter?" Piper suddenly grinned, "I think I can handle that."

Phoebe chuckled and sipped some more cocoa. "So, why aren't you asleep?" Piper was silent so Phoebe nudged her sister with her foot. "C'mon, Phoebe Halliwell had her turn, it's time to hear Piper's confession."

Piper glared at her but sighed, "I couldn't stop thinking about how Leo interrupted me when I wasyou know."

"Feeling guilty because Leo was hurt," Phoebe cautiously asked, "or because you wereyou know?"

Piper shrugged, "Both?"

"It's okay to feel that way," Phoebe assured her sister, "both ways. It's still gonna take time for you and Leo to get used to this newarrangement you have. But you also can't deny yourself the pleasures of new relationships if that's what you're ready for."

"I know," Piper admitted, "but it's hard. I loved Leo so muchI still do and it still hurts."

This time, Phoebe initiated the hug and tightly held her sister in her arms while her sister cried softly. "It'll be okay, sweetie, I promise. It'll be okay. Both you and Leo are strong and you'll get through this if not for anything but Wyatt's sake. He will always bind the two of you together and you'll find a way to forge a new relationship. And it's okay to still love him and miss him even if you're moving on with your life."

"Meaning you still miss him?" Piper asked in a muffled tone.

Phoebe stiffened slightly before she answered, "Of course I miss Jason. You know that."

Piper pulled back and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "That's not who I meant and you know --"

"Hey, you made hot cocoa and didn't invite me?" Paige interrupted when she suddenly orbed into the kitchen. She spotted the red and puffy eyes of her two older sisters and asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," both sisters replied simultaneously.

Paige grew upset, "You're not still mad at me that I want to move in with Richard are you? I mean, Phoebe's moving out too. And she's moving to another country!"

"Actually, I'm not, so I guess we're just picking on you," Phoebe teased.

Piper lightly slapped Phoebe's arm, "Don't listen to her, Paige. We're not picking on you and we're not mad at you. We happen to be very happy for you because you're so excited and happy."

Paige squinted at Phoebe, "Truth?"

"Truth," Phoebe nodded. "You know Richard better than we do and if you feel comfortable enough and trust in him enough then that's good enough for us."

"Really?" Paige squeaked in excitement.

"Really," Piper assured her before she stood and hugged her youngest sister. "So, what're you in the kitchen so late? You don't really have to take all your stuff over in one shot, do you?"

"Had an attack of the munchies. I didn't realize how much stuff I've accumulated since I moved in here," Paige sighed. "I was trying to sort through most of it before the next demon attack."

"That's some positive thinking you've got going," Phoebe teased again.

Paige dismissed her sister's jab with a wave of her hand, "You know what I mean. Every time something good comes along, something bad is quick to follow. I guess I was kinda anxious to make the good last a bit longer this time. So, what's going on? What'd you mean you're not moving? This isn't some sort of guilt trip on me is it?"

Phoebe laughed, "Darn, I hadn't even thought of that one." She tugged on Paige's arm and waited for Paige to sit. "I was just telling Piper that I realized I'm not ready to give up my life here to be in a foreign country for who knows how long. Especially not when Jason doesn't know the truth about me, about us."

"So it's over between you?" Paige warily asked.

"No," Phoebe replied. "Not yet anyway. I decided I would take a little vacation with him and tell him the truth. And see what happens."

"He'll be fine with it," Paige assured her sister. "You'll see. And you'll wonder why you ever worried about telling him in the first place." Phoebe smiled back at her gratefully and she asked her other sister, "And you?"

"Leo," Piper simply said.

"It'll be okay," Paige promised. "And we're here to help you if you need it. We're all finding our own paths but our ties as sisters couldn't be stronger." Her sisters didn't respond and she nervously asked, "Right?"

"Right!" her sisters tackled her with an exuberant hug.

"So, any marshmallows left?" Paige breathlessly asked when they separated in giggles.

"You're in luck," Phoebe smiled when she reached across the table and handed her younger sister a plastic bag, "I just opened a new bag."

"So, Paige," Piper winked at Phoebe, "wanna hear how Phoebe and I are gonna turn your room into Wyatt's?"

Paige dropped the bag on the table and complained, "I'm not even out of the house yet!"

"I'll let the two of you sort it out," Phoebe announced with a grin, "I've got an early morning meeting and better get some sleep. Love you"

"Love you, too," both sisters responded.

*********** ********** ************

**__**

the next morning

"Mmmm," Phoebe inhaled, "smells great in here."

Piper smiled appreciatively as she scrambled some eggs in a skillet, "Once Wyatt woke up, I couldn't get back to sleep."

"That may change once he's in his own room," Phoebe commented with a grin as she picked a pancake and began tearing it apart, popping the pieces in her mouth.

"You can eat it on a plate like most people," Piper chastised.

"Wish I could," Phoebe sighed, "but I'm running late." She spied a basket on the table. "Muffins, too?"

"Blueberry," Piper informed her. "Why is it no one's around whenever I cook up a storm?"

"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked. She caught her sister's rolled eyes expression and grinned, "Richard's. Don't worry, they've probably worked up an appetite and will be over shortly." No sooner had she finished speaking than Piper had thrown a dishtowel in her face. She laughed and promised, "Save the leftovers and I'll breakfast with you tomorrow." 

Piper grunted and concentrated on her eggs before looking up to the ceiling and calling out, "Chris, breakfast is served!"

Phoebe grabbed a muffin and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Love you," she said as she headed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Piper grumbled even though she couldn't help but smile. She shifted the eggs in the pan and called out, "Chris!"

Phoebe watched her sister a moment before she softly called her sister's name. 

Piper looked back at her in surprise and wondered, "Something wrong?"

"Yes," Phoebe stated. Piper shrugged in confusion but had to turn back to the eggs so she explained, "The answer to your question last nightI did know who you meant but I couldn't"

"I know," Piper commented as she turned off the flame and faced her sister, "and I didn't mean to push. After all this time, I do know it's still hard for you."

"You deserved an answer, I just" Phoebe quietly said. "Yes, I do. Sometimes it hits me out of the blue and sometimes because of some important date we shared. It's not as bad as it once was but stillThe feelings are still there, Piper, and I think they always will be."

As Phoebe turned again to leave, Piper called to her, "Love you."

"Love you, too," Phoebe echoed. "We'll be okay," she added as she closed the door behind her.

"Damn right, we will," Piper promised herself as she brought the eggs to the table, "because we're Halliwells and we're sisters and we can get through anything, even broken hearts."

**__**

the end...


End file.
